Pale Secretive Evening Rainbow
by Trancy Phantomhive
Summary: What happens when Kiryuu Zero and Kuran Yuuki switch bodies? Total clamour ensues! Kuran Kaname finds himself puzzled with this situation; his Yuuki is acting like Kiryuu-kun and vice versa. Oh, how will they fix this problem? /YuMe, ft. KaZe and ZeKi/


**Disclaimer:** _I am not Hino-sensei, therefore I do not own "Vampire Knight" or anything related to this manga, game and anime._

**Author's Note:** _Sorry if the prologue's crappy; I'll proofread it once more later on. One question: Anyone wanna be my beta? I'm currently searching for one!

* * *

_

_**"Pale Secretive Evening Rainbow"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_-Prologue-_

_

* * *

_

A small fairy with straight, shoulder-length iris-coloured hair and bright sapphire eyes was resting on a tree branch at the grounds of Cross Academy. The fairy was wearing a cobalt blue dress with a matching ballet shoes and a golden necklace with a ruby stone at the centre. She was also carrying a bow and arrows with her, which is currently lying peacefully on the branch alongside her napping body.

It was such a peaceful day. The sun was shining majestically upon them, it was a cloudless sky, the wind's gentle breeze was soothing, and . . .

. . . there was the sound of two students bickering?

Hoshi blinked her sleepy eyes open, glaring at the leaves fluttering above her. Why must there always be _something_ to disturb her peace and tranquility? She grabbed her bow and arrows, flying above head with her silver wings as she searched for the source of the noise. She stopped mid-air when she found them—a boy with silver hair and a girl with auburn hair. To Hoshi, it looked like the vicious boy was bullying the frail girl and she didn't like it one bit. Did _that bastard_ really think that bullying the weak would make him seem stronger? Unacceptable! How cowardly of him to do so!

Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Hoshi flew closer to them. She didn't mind being close to humans, because they couldn't even see her. That was one of the many advantages and disadvantages of being a fairy. It was a disadvantage for a fairy because those _silly humans_ couldn't help them when they're in need. Hoshi didn't find it pretty much fair for her and the others.

When she was close enough, she could hear the silver-haired male bellowing at the girl, "Yuuki, you understand that being by his side _means_ that he'll turn you into a vampire! I won't accept that! Kuran will only hurt you—he will, without a doubt."

"How can you say that, Zero!" snarled the brunette, whose name was Yuuki, glaring at Zero. Her lips were quivering as she refrained herself from crying. This argument wasn't something she wanted; she _wanted_ to have a _lighthearted_ conversation with her male best friend, but seeing as how it was impossible now, she couldn't do anything much about it.

"Kaname-senpai would never do that!" she added a bit louder.

Hoshi frowned deeply, wrinkling her brows in confusion. _Are they fighting over a guy? Is this a lover's quarrel? AHHHH, damn it! I've never faced anything like this before,_ Hoshi thought, examining how the two prefects acted. Her job was to help the troubled humans and solve their problems from the sidelines. It was usually over a fistfight, something more bloody and violent, and _never_ about love.

In short, the little fairy was clueless when it came to that certain topic.

"You never listen to what I say, Yuuki!"

"I do, too! If it's about who isn't listening to who, _you _ignore _everything_ I tell you!"

"How would you know?"

"I throw the question back to you. How about _at least trying to look at things in my perspective?_"

A vein popped in Hoshi's forehead as she felt a migraine coming. _Damn humans and all their fights. Why the heck did I even have a stressful job such as this? Damn it!_

"—You bloody idiot!"

"THAT'S IT!" Hoshi snapped, aiming her weapon at the prefects. Her patience had ran out due to their mind-wrecking quarrel. She couldn't take it anymore!

As she listened to the last of their heated exchange, she fired her arrows, knocking both of them almost immediately. She smiled to herself, plopping down on the grassy plains with a thoughtful expression. She studied the unconscious bodies of the once boisterous teens, waiting for their awakening.

Well, it seemed that she'll have plenty time of pure silence before the clamourous duo starts to get on each other's nerves again.


End file.
